battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
QLZ-87
The QLZ-87 is a Chinese automatic grenade launcher that fires 35mm grenades. It is highly portable, but is usually mounted on a tripod. It is seen occasionally in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''and most recently, featured in Battlefield 3: Aftermath. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The QLZ-87 can be seen mounted on the PBL. Its USMC equivalent is the Mk 19. Battlefield: Bad Company In ''Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the QLZ-87 is used by the Legionnaire Mercenaries during Par for the Course, during the assault on Zavimir Serdar's palace. It can also be seen during Crash and Grab, mounted in a blown out roof of a small house. It is mounted with a ballistic shield and can effectively be used against enemies. In multiplayer, the QLZ-87 appears in multiple instances, used by the United States Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition. It is usually seen mounted on a tripod (with or without a ballistic shield) or on a wall. It can usually kill with one or two grenades, and can be particularly effective at bombarding choke points or frequently used areas. It is not effective at long range, because it might be difficult to adjust the projectile's trajectory arc to hit where the player wants. As well, the projectiles are slow, and take a long time to reach a far distance. It appears in the following maps: *Oasis *Harvest Day File:BFBC_QLZ-87.jpg|A QLZ-87 at first American base on Harvest Day Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the QLZ-87 can be see on Snowblind, where a Russian soldier mounts it on a tripod by a blown-out wall on the second story of a house. It is again seen in No One Gets Left Behind, when the player is with Sweetwater, holding off the attack by the Latin American Militia. The enemies mount the QLZs on log piles on each side of the road. The player can see the militia bringing out QLZs when Sweetwater shouts: "Uh-oh, they're mounting GLs!" In multiplayer, the QLZ-87 Auto GL appears in Oasis, used by the Russian Army as an emplacement at several bases. In Onslaught, the QLZ-87 Auto GL is used by enemies on Isla Inocentes at the first flag, on Atacama Desert at the last flag and on Oasis (Rush) at the third Russian base (one GL with ballistic shield, another without it). It can be captured and used against enemies. BFBC2 QLZ87.png|A mounted QLZ-87 in No One Gets Left Behind. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the QLZ-87 appears as a secondary passenger weapon mounted on top of the Barsuk infantry transport vehicle released with the Aftermath expansion pack. It is the Russian couterpart to the Mk 19 seen on the USMC's Phoenix. It causes heavy damage to infantry killing them in a mere 1-2 shots however, like the Mk 19 mounted on the Phoenix offers little to no protection to its operator due to the lack of a CROWS. QLZ-87AM.png|Operating the QLZ-87 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat